A purple sweater costs $$40$, which is $5$ times as much as a red pair of suspenders costs. How much does the red pair of suspenders cost?
Solution: The cost of the purple sweater is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$40 \div 5$ $$40 \div 5 = $8$ A red pair of suspenders costs $$8$.